This invention pertains to an electrical switch, and in particular to an electrical switch with pivot point wiping contacts which provide for scrubbing action of electrical contact mating surfaces to prevent debris and other foreign matter from residing on the mating surfaces.
Electrical switches which utilize point contacts for making an electrical connection are widely used in the electronics industry. Normally, to make an electrical connection, the contact points come together by the vertical movement of either one or both contacts. However, any insulative films or other foreign matter present on the mating surfaces will prevent an electrical connection from being made. For instance, as the contacts come together, arcing may result which causes corrosion in the form of oxidized metal to develop on the contact mating surface areas. The oxidized metal acts as an insulator which, unless removed, will prevent the making of an electrical connection.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to remove debris and other foreign matter so that an electrical connection can be made.